Taang one loose end
by star7fantasys
Summary: following my first fic on da, toph left the group after aang's decesion in his love interest, with that toph disembarks on her own travel in order to not bare the though of aang with katara, but after aang finds her, what could happen. tophxaang


There was a long silence during her travels. Only merely because she was alone in fact, Toph Bei Fong the greatest earth bender that ever lived and the only one who was the first to try and invent metal bending had no one in her life. Not after she departed from the group or team avatar as Sokka described it. No one told her to leave, no one forced her at all, it was her decision alone, she decided to give up everything, and leave her life of accompany. Isolated and saddened she wandered alone in to the abyss of a dark world in which she caused for herself. Why was the question that had always lid up in her mind, but of course, she would always remind herself why she abandon her old life, only 12 years old and yet full of sorrow. Intact in mind, she remembered the very day she asked aang a part of person that she was. The part in which she had hidden feelings for him. Remembering that she had invited him out for a meal one night, figured that she would push out all the hidden feelings onto him. That night in her memory, the two preteens were having a lot of fun together, making mischief and jokes along the way, satisfying each other in one night. While reliving her memories, she instantly stopped dead on her tracks, feeling her heart being hit with jolts of pain, suddenly she had a cold chest, emanating from her heart, this only meant the disappointment and dissatisfaction the memory she was about to relive had in store for her, she cringed her hands and sunk her fingers in her chest, grinding her teeth together. She had brought upon aang all her feelings she bared all this time to him. Confessing her only sin, that which was her infatuation and love for him, before she could go any further with her memory, she yelled out to herself and to her surrounding. "WHY EM I DOING THIS TO MY SELF, I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE! IT WAS STUPID WITH WHAT I DID!." Calming herself in a bit of rage, "I don't want to do this anymore, I'm not some kind of girly girl. . . I'm not that kind of person, to care about this kind of stuff. . . It isn't worth it." clouds began forming into a gray sky, it would seem a storm would be ready to befall the earth. While she stood there, in an open field of soft green grass, wind began to brush aside it. "stupid . . . That stupid air head. . . . I don't have to give up all my time remembering those stupid memories. I should just instead be happy that I'm not near him at all, all he ever does is annoy me and talk in such a serenity tone. All I can say is good riddance." she kept her tough talk tone, but of course, she was no drama queen or girly girl who chased after boys, yet she kept her denial up all the time when she realized she first went for Sokka, after understanding he had high interest for Suki and barely took noticed that she existed when ever he was near Suki, she instantly scrapped her hopes and beliefs that she would ever win his heart. She was still a child only 12 years of age. After the war ended and peace was restored thanks to the avatar, she decided to crush any new feelings that attempted to make her tempted to ever go chase after another boy, or girl if she preferred. Yet again though, she failed, her eye caught the worlds greatest hero, and proper guardian of the world, aang the last air bender. At first she felt nothing for him when they first met, she never really cared at all about her feelings then, she only cared about beating the living crap out of him to display her power and domination in earth rumble six.

Above the others, she easily defeated any opponent that stood or threaten her domination. Always having to be the successful victor. She was always use to winning match after match, challenge after challenge.

That's until she laid eyes on a boy, same age as her. Asking her that he only wanted to talk, at first she wondered if he had any interest of affection for her, it was odd to her, no one just comes to the ring and ask to talk, she never told anyone but she did blush just slightly on her pale cheeks when she had heard the word talk. Brushing aside her thought, she got the idea that perhaps he was only attempting to fool her to catch her of guard.

Oh hell no she was not about to be made a fool upon the crowd. So she kept her guard up. As soon as he walked she freaked and made the first attack. Aang evading her opponent jumped in total silence and landed without a thud.

Without properly feeling any vibrations, she tried to clear all her senses in attempt to find him. "please I just wanna talk to you." he shouted, that only secretly made her blush a bit more, maybe he was trying to ask her out or something, someone might of told him about the blind bandit and how great she was, she thought maybe just maybe she had a few boy suitors after her.

She felt a gushy feeling in her chest, and a warm yet cold feeling, yes indeed she was embarrassed, he did say it loud enough that the whole audience of earth rumble six caught his chatter, maybe she thought, that the audience was mumbling to each other that the boy was trying to ask her out. Others thought otherwise.

Thinking enough from her mind, she dumped the thoughts and decided to go with the idea that he was only trying to catch her of guard. In so with that, she yells back. "there you are!" earth bending a boulder up from the ground, she tosses it towards aang. Instant of evading this time, she fires back with his air bending knocking the chunk of rock off to the side and pushing her of the ring, clear enough for people to witness it.

With that, aang was declared the winner, Toph was more than disappointed, but pissed off and embarrassed. So he was trying to catch her off guard clearly. She left the stadium angry aang still chasing after her, she decided that he can go fuck himself and leave her be. She thought that would be the last she would see him. Yet again he managed to find her in her mansion. Ok she thought, maybe he does like me, but after hearing him talk to her about teaching him earth bending and being the avatar. She lowered her eyes and called out the guards. Aang, katara and Sokka ran for it, she told the guards she was scared, but in fact she was, scared only about the fact that aang might of liked her. A boy had never chased her this much before in her life.

Having had enough of her damn past with him, she began marching in an angry walk. Grumbling as she went on. Until finally she heard a thud heavy enough for her vibrations to pick up. She stopping in her tracks, she looks back having only a shock. Not having to see him in the longest, stood the air bender she ran away from. ". . . . . . . . I found you. . . . ." aang said it in a low yet hurtful tone, that was gentle, he also sounded exhausted, and stressed. But all that went away when she said to him, ". . . . . . . . . a. a- aang?"

He only stepped forward, "ho- how did you find me?" "I gotta say to you, it wasn't easy at all to find you, I spent nearly about 2 months looking for you." Toph's eyes only widen, you know she was actually pretty happy and . . . Great full hearing that, yes it was true, she was gone for such a long time. 2 months in a half already seemed like a year or two. She lowered her eye lids, "yeah. . . . .YEAH. .well well.. .what do you want. ." "what do I want, Toph I-" "what the fuck do you want aang!" this only made aang widen his eyes. He had never heard her cuss in such a way, he began to wonder during her travels alone if she learned anything fowl. It was weird for aang to hear her cuss, if anyone heard her they would be too.

"well. . .are you just gonna stand there and stare at me." aang only spoke softly, "I just, wanted to talk to you." "you come along way just for that, there's a reason I left, there's no actual reason to talk. It was settled with what you did." "Toph no! it was-" "YES IT IS AANG." aang only got closer, "I just came here to talk about that one night, please just let me explain." all Toph wanted was not to listen, she didn't wanted to hear it. She just didn't want to she was scared again. Tis why she left two months ago. She only kept her tomboyish personality straight and tough as she always did, she was no Mary sue god for bid it.

"shoot" was all she said, "shoot?. . . Shoot what, I don't have any-" "I MEAN go ahead! Dummy talk!" "oh. . .right, sorry," "don't apologize, shouldn't of been more specific." "Toph, I'm so~ sorry about that night, I really am, I could never stop thinking about it, it was just so fast. We were having so much fun, then next thing I know you-" "kiss me?" Toph interrupted, ".. . kissed me, you kissed me out of the blue. I- I didn't know what to think or do, it was confusing." "yeah, well, I don't blame you, I was far more confused than you aang, I didn't know what I was doing till I realized it just flashed before our eyes." aang moved much closer to Toph until they were eyes to eyes in close range. "yeah, it was something I wasn't expecting. Something so odd. And rare." staring into his eyes Toph only turned the other way until her back faced him, "then you pulled away, I saw your eyes glister. I told you that I had feelings for you, I managed to shock myself just by, . . . Saying that." aang kept quiet, all he ever did was stood still, like a dummy, the dummy that he was. "you actually returned my feelings." her voice now went from rough to soft. "you said that you did felt a lil something for me. . . . . . At least until, you confirmed that you were fully in love with Katara. That you wanted her and not me. . . . . . .I . . .just snapped. . . Lost it. I warned myself this would happen, and it did. Grr WHY DID YOU COME BACK! WHY!"

"and why the hell aren't you with madam fuzzy britches, or so called madam fuzzy bitches?" her tough like boy tone returned. "what, monkey cat catch your tongue." aang said nothing he just actually stood there. "are you just gonna stand there, staring at me cause this is frickin weird." he said nothing more, "psh typical, your speechless." she turned her back on him and closed her eyes while crossing her arms in a manly way. "gone." was all aang said, his voice returning to him. "gone? what do you mean?" he only continued, "Toph, I know what I said back there was official, and I really meant it, Katara was the girl of my dreams, she's what makes my day very satisfying, from beginning to end." this is why Toph ran in the first place, so she wouldn't have to hear him say that, despise her feelings for him. She still was infatuated with him, she loved him, more than life or her pride. She didn't want him to say that Katara bested her in the love war theme. It was clear, she lost.

"you don't have to say aang, I get it, I lost and katara wins, I never stood a chance against a hot bitch like that, er sorry babe, I get it, there's no need to apologize. You don't have to say anymore." "Toph listen." "aang, I just want you to be happy ok, just forget I ever said or did anything. Just pretend like nothing happened. Its best left that way." "Toph" "enough is enough please aang" "Toph" "its ok!" "TOPH WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND PLEASE" she instantly froze, aang never have risen his voice that loud at her before. "what I want from you is to let me finish with what I wanna say got it! Look I love katara, but that's in the past, I realize that maybe she wasn't the person I loved, she's been so distant from me, and its pain full having someone you love distant themselves from you. For days and weeks I felt so alone, so depressed. Realizing that the person you love, no longer has any interest in you, the person you gave your time and love for, now finds you boring and non existing. Next thing you know, she tells you one night, that its not you, its me. Boom, my life shattered, and I was forced to wander this world this world alone."

Toph listened and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, her eyes half closed, only by the sadness that engulfed the avatar. "but you know, while she was being so distant to me, I had always thought about you, about what I said to you that night. I truly regretted it, I began to realize that, katara was not the one I was to love, cause it was only puppy dog love. To tell you the truth, when I first met you on earth rumble six, I couldn't help but look upon the person I was about to fight. My heart skipped a beat when I heard your voice for the first time. After you joined the group, I doubt that you ever noticed me looking at you once every minute." Toph's eyes grew a bit wide, "huh? Were you trying to stalk me or something." cheeks blushing pink, "no no don't think that please, I just thought you were very attractive." "all of a sudden your being damn right weird."

"what I'm trying to say is, I missed you and I want you to come back with me!" immediately after hearing that, Toph, after so long, felt a jolt in her chest, a jolt of happiness. Overwhelmed by this feeling, she slightly grinned, though her grin was short lived, "aang, I cant help but feel that your only trying to be with me cause katara blew you off, I don't want to be some kind of alternate route. Your trying to re stick your broken heart by having me in your life. Face it, your only trying to be with me cause you want someone to yearn for you. I just cant, not with that thought, the thought of being a second hand.

"your not a second hand Toph, I really mean it, I cant bare my life without you. I need you with me, you're the reason I spent 2 months looking for you. I did the mistake of choosing Katara those months ago, I did the mistake of being a young fool, a young idiot. I'm in love with you Toph! IM IN LOVE WITH YOU, and living without you fucking feels like being in the presence of koh!" "you took my heart and you broke it aang! don't fucking expect me to be with you all of a sudden." this time aang was a bit aggressive, "I am not leaving here without you Toph, didn't I say that night, that I loved you as well. I had feelings for katara but my feelings were the same with you! I chose that damn mistake of not being with you, I never stopped thinking about you" "stop it, please!" in an instant, aang pulled himself on Toph, hugging her so tight, that she wouldn't escape, "let. . .let me go! Let go of me!" "I love you! don't deny it, you love me, Toph, Toph, Toph, say it, say that you love me! Denial is in you, let it go!" ". . . . ." Toph's began to glister, her checks becoming rosy red, her pale green eyes bumping. She wanted to hug him, fuck that, she didn't want to hug him, she wanted to kiss him, kiss him and never pull away, but she combated herself.

She tortured herself by not doing so. She broke off from aang's arms and said , "no! no! get away aang, please! I don't want you! Just just let me be!" with that she began to run, across the plain green grass, wind breezing. Aang chased after her, he was after all a fast runner thanks to his light weight. He caught up to her, and tackled her down the soft green tall grass. With this chance in the palm of his hand. He wasted no time, he kissed her cheek, he kissed her forehead, finally he kissed her neck as well, Toph began to draw tears, not tears of fear or anger, but tears of joy. What she wanted, was finally happening now, now than never. What could not be done in the past, was now being accomplished in the present. Aang could feel Toph's salty tears as he kissed. "no, no, please stop!" aang listened but continued anyway. "please, let me GO! I don't want to." she repeated herself, "I don't want to I don't want to I dun want to!. . . . . .. .. Mm, mm," Toph found herself enjoying aang's actions, she quiet down, and looked only up in to the gray cloudy sky.

Aang stopped, and stared down at her, this time her cheeks were not pink as usual, but found it to be more, red, red as blood or the color of the heart. "Toph. . . . . ." "without warning, Toph plunged forward and imprinted her lips on aang's. she locked onto him tight, so this time he would never leave, or break away, the opposite was in her hand. She kissed and kissed until she felt satisfied. The two, the two stayed down, laid in the tall soft green grass, as the wind breezed. It would seem the two would never stop, but as luck would have it, The toughest metal and earth bender, got exactly what she wanted, night had finally come to the sky, laying down, was aang, and next to him, was Toph, laying on his chest, she smiled, in her sleep, as well as aang, she never wanted to go to sleep, she accused this day as a dream, but luck would have it, when she awoke, he would be there, holding her tight from the cold, she didn't mind it much, but what she really wanted, was to look forward to the future, and live the life she wanted, with her air head. Eyes closed and catching z's the night ended with the two very satisfied in heart, and in soul. One loose end tighten.

The end

Authors note: I'm so sorry this was long selena if you read this sorry to make you read so much blame my creative mind on this, my second taang fic, and yes I love angst so much so much so don't blame me rofl hope you all like.


End file.
